nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Experiment 935
Expreriment 935 is an easter egg created by Vleetonk that appears in the non-canon zombies map 'Нежить надсмотрщи'. It is long and has many steps, but only requires one player. The player must have the Sixth-Sense perk and something that automatically revives them, or a partner, to do this egg. This article will not reveal too much to keep it fun. Step One: Companion Crate To begin this easter egg, the player must have all rooms unlocked and the power on. The first step is to find the Compainion Crate hidden somewhere in the starting room. Upon finding and holding the action button (or clicking on PC), you will hear a voice say 'You luck... has run... OUT.' it will then laugh maniacally, and the lights will go out. Groans and thrashes can be heard from upstairs. Going upstairs, the player can see a figure with bulges protruding from the upper left of his chest and his neck. It is half zombified, naked, and hung from the ceiling by his wrists. If the player shoots and kills him, the easter egg will be ruined. Step Two: Stabbing E935 Then, the player must get behind E935 and stab him with the Charcoal Knife in the back of the head, back left leg, and the right wrist. Done in the correct order, the monitor on the other side of the room will change to one of Aaron Cead with a zombie sneaking up behind him. Step Three: Subjects Then, the player must use the action button on the monitor and knife the keyboard. The image will begin moving as Aaron swings around and knifes the zombie in the face. Just then, the Sixth-Sense warning will come on for a zombie behind you and the monitor will have the button used for knife on it. If the player knifes, he will copy Cead's movements, and then the monitor will change to a little Russian girl walking up behind someone, giggling. The man turns around and she plunges a knife into his chest. The player must then determine which of the two subjects is the one she stabbed. Then the monitor switches to a picture of a demonic girl who can barely be regonizable as Jane Karslaw. C.E.B.E. lay on the floor, motionless. Jane says she's sorry and you are instantly downed. This is where the player has to have something to revive them, on this map either Ressurection Cola or a teammate. When the player is back up, the monitor will be flickering from a jar of blood to the subject the little Russian girl stabbed. They must then knife the table that has his blood on it. The subjects will then stand up and attack you. After they are killed, you recive Jugger-Nog and Speed Cola. They then go to the roof and throw a grenade straight up. E935 will howl and kill at the zombies currently on the map. Step Four: Spetsnaz Then, twelve Spetsnaz soldiers will approach from the North and bomb a barrier, gaining access to the house. You must then use the Charcoal Knife to break a hole in the roof to kill them before they kill E935. If they do, the egg is failed. Step Five: Radio You must then find a radio hidden somewhere on the roof. You must use the action key to pick it up, and take it to the Companion Crate hidden on the second floor. The radio will then start to play 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance and the Quick Revive Jingle. This will make E935 annoyed and confused. By the time the Quick Revive Jingle has played twice, E935 will have willed himself unconscious and he can then be reverted. Step Six: The Element 113 Rod The player must then go back up to the roof and find the E113 Rod hidden somewhere up there. It emitts a soft green glow. The player then brings it back to E935 and sticks in the wound in the back of his neck made by the knife. Step Seven: Freeing E935 The player then knifes and he will put his fingers, in a pinching position, into the wounds on his wrist and leg to keep him stable. 935 will begin thrashing and the player will have to alternate the ADS button and fire button to keep him stable for 40 seconds. He will then become a regular human and will begin screaming from pain at your fingers. Then, you pull out your fingers and enter a cutscene. Cutscene (Cutscene takes place with you frantically trying to untie E935.) E935: Who the hell are you? What the hell is happening? Player: I'm (character name). There are zombies everywhere... what the hell happened to you? E935: This is my sanctuary... what the hell happened? Player: Zombies, dammit! Listen to me! I'm gonna get you outta here. E935: No... you don't understand. I'm not human. Player: (Pauses) Shut the hell up, okay? This is no time for friggin' jokes. E935: No, you don't underSTAND! I'm one of them... the E-Factors 115. Player: I don't give a damn shit what the hell that is (In the background, if a player has the volume turned up very loud they can hear a voice say, CUSSING SPREE!!!), but I'm gonna get you out of here. E935: No... you don't need to. Player: Almost got... (E935 drops to the floor.) Player: There! E935: Thanks you.... Player: We gotta run! E935: No, we don't. I can help you. (E935 steps back into the light shining from the windows.) E935: Uurla Mhaca Uurla Nhacka Uurla Mhaca...) Player: What in the name of hell? (E935 vanishes, yelling:) E935: THE CRYPT...! Rewards *9 random, canon/fanon permanent perks *5000 points *An extra weapon slot *Access to the map beyond 'Crypt Entrance'(until the next egg has to be completed to unlock even MOAR!!) Category:Easter Eggs Category:Vleetonk Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps